Meeting Hetalia
by HetalianAndProud
Summary: Hooray for horrible titles ! *shot* All I can say... I tried ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**Welp ... This is the second story I was working on... at least it's longer than the Jeff the Killer one *bad derp face* So yeah I wasn't in the best mood when I came up with this ^^; yeah.. Now on to the story~!**

* * *

Annie's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of my phone's alarm "Maru Kaite Chikyuu, Maru Kaite Chikyuu, Maru Kaite Chikyuu Boku Hetalia" I quickly press the 'dismiss' button. I love that song but ya'see... SOMEONE ((Referring to her brother)) keeps changing the time of my phone's alarm "That damn wanker! I'll get him for waking me up at..*looks at the time* at 4:00am! *sigh* I know I won't go back to sleep soo..*smirks* I think I have time for payback~" I get my make-up bag and rush downstairs to get a bottle of whipcream. Using my awesome silent ninja skills I go into Andrew's room, suddenly I slip on something "shit!" It's a hamburger wrapper a FUCKING HAMBURGER WRAPPER! -thinks- 'JEEZ CANT THIS KID PICK UP HIS DAMN ROOM?! *sighs* good thing everyone here is a heavy sleeper..' I get up and I start putting make-up and whipcream on his face "hehehe... this is so awesome~" Then I go back upstairs and I start watching one of the newest Hetalia episodes.

**5 hours later**

Andrew's P.O.V.

Wow that dream was freakin' werid. I get up and look in the mirror

...WHAT...THE...FUCK?!...

"ANNIE! YOUR GOING TO PAY YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I hear her laughing from her room. 'That damn bitch is gonna get it!'

Annie's P.O.V.

"ANNIE! YOUR GOING TO PAY YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

I couldn't help but to laugh harder than ever! "HAHAHAHAHAHA" 'Oh God it was totally-'

"ANNIE FOSTER JONES GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Fuck...That damn wanker just had to tell mom ughhh!" I go downstairs and I see my mom and Andrew, who still had the make-up and whipcream on his face, standing by the door "Annie! I'm disappointed at you! Why would you do this to your little brother?!" I clenched my fists. I honestly didn't want my brother to get into trouble ... but I had no damn choice "*sighs* you see...it's 'cause-" "because.." I roll my eyes "BECAUSE .. he changed my alarm on my phone so I wake up at 4:00 am..." Andrew growls and narrows his eyes at me. She looks at him "Is this true?!" He starts to panic "uhh I-I-I.. uhh...yes" I bite my lip feeling beyond guilty 'ok i guess that prank wasn't such a good idea after all...' "Andrew Phillips Jones! You just... forget it... just forget it... go clean up your face you look ridiculous! And Annie I need to have a word with you in my office..." "*gulp* w-why?.." She simply ignored me and went to her office -thinks- 'this is bad..this is really bad...' I always saw my mom like a female version of Russia, mean yet sweet on the outside but...just plain evil in the inside... except for the whole "i love seeing people suffer" thing...i think... .We get to her office "sit..." She says it rather coldly which made me shiver in fear. 'What the hell is she going to do to meee?! what if- what if-' "I need you to do me a favor.." ... 'vhat zhe fuck?' "huh?...what...kind of favor?.." "stop bothering Andrew..." I feel my blood rise to my face in anger. "WHAT?! HE'S THE ONE THAT STARTS-" "YES BUT YOUR OLDER AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!" Without thinking I leave her stupid office and I go into my room locking it. I feel hot tears running down my face, I quickly wipe alway my tears and I grip on my flying mint bunny necklace, closing my eyes when suddenly.. "Aww don't cry" I feel some soft paws wipe away my tears off my face. I quickly open my eyes and see a flying mint green bunny in front of me "WHAT THE FUDGE?! FLYING MINT BUNNY YOUR REAL?!" He closes his ears "yes! can you please not yell?" "Oh.. yes sorry,so if your real then that means that the countries are real too?!" F.M.B. nods "mhmm~ you will meet them soon~" I stood there shocked... "...seriously?!" F.M.B. nods again. "W-When?.." "You'll find out soon enough~" with that *POOF* He disappears and a note appears on my hand "hm?" I open it... 'Don't tell anyone about this okay~ - Flying Mint Bunny' I turn around and see Andrew standing by the door in pure shock "Ummm... How long were you standing there?..." no response "Hellloooo? Earth to wanker?" Still no response. I get up and punch him on his shoulder "Hey I'm talking to you git!"

Andrew's P.O.V.

I heard Annie and Mom yelling then Annie slamming the door "Shit... I shouldn't of told mom..." I go upstairs to check on her, quietly I open her door and I see her ... talking to a green flying bunny? 'WHAT THE FUCK?! The hell is going on here?!' And I just froze...speechless... then the bunny disappeared with a 'poof' she looks at me, scared, "ummm... how long were you standing there?..." ... "Hellloooo? Earth to wanker?"... she gets up and punches my arm. HARD. "Hey I'm talking to you git!" "OW! The hell Annie?!" I rub my arm that's now bruised "...What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" "I...I saw that thing-" "Flying Mint Bunny.." eh? Is she talking bout that one bunny from that anime err Hetalia? "Riiight" "It was!" Oh god she's going crazy "suree now your going to say that the countries are real too?" She stays quiet and pushes me out of her room "Leave me alone you damn wanker!" With that she slams the door at my face "What the fucks wrong with her?.." completely forgetting what just happened.

Annie's P.O.V.

"Jeez can't he mind his own business?! *sighs* I'll just watch some Hetalia to get my mind off some things." I turn on my phone and I start to watch them.

* * *

**Next chapter will come up very soon~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Annie's P.O.V.

After seeing some Hetalia I relax and lay down on my bed. "*sighs* I wonder when I'm going to meet them"... Then I hear a knock on the door "..Yes?" "Honey it's mom~" I quickly get up to open the door *mumbles* 'someone's bipolar...' I open the door "Mhm?" "Honey I want you to go buy some things at Target, you don't mind, riiiight?" I shake my head "n-nope.." "Great~! Heres a list and money" I cautiously get the stuff and she leaves. "*sighs and closes the door* ...Russia moment... *shivers*" I take out some light blue (with the British flag designs on it) skinny jeans and my favorite England shirt that says "My scones aren't that bad!". I put it on and I leave to Target. 'Thank God it's not far' I take out my phone and I text my friend Cecily:

Me: Hello ~ c:

Cecily: Konishiwa Annie-chan :3

Me: Hey, want to go to Target with me? My mother made me go but I don't want to be alone with a bunch of clumsy wankers! :/

Cecily: Sure, I'rr be there in abit. But, Annie-san where wirr we meet?

Me: Outside of my house of course c:

Cecily: Okay, see you in abit sayanora :3.

Me: see you c:

I wait outside my house and I see Cecily parking in front, honestly I was jealous of her, we're both 16 years old and she can drive but I can't. "Annie-san! Are you arright?" "Huh? Oh yes, sorry I spaced out for a second" "come in shin'yu" I smile and go into the car. We stop in front of the store "here we are~" I sigh and get out of the car.

Cecily's P.O.V.

"Here we are~" I smile and look at Annie who was sitting on the passengers seat. She sighs and gets out of the car 'I wonder what is bothering her?' I get up and catch up with her. "Hey! Annie-san!" She turns around and looks at me. "Hm?" "Are you sure your arright? You seem upset" She stays quiet for abit "I was just remembering the dream I had last night" "Oh... okay then, mind terring me what it was?" I know she's lieing to me, must be something really personal.

Annie's P.O.V.

"Are you sure your arright? You seem upset" Honestly yes something is bothering me, first my mom's been acting werider than usual second I'm still wondering about what Flying Mint Bunny told me. "I was just remembering the dream I had last night" I lied, obviously. I hate lieing to Cecily but like how Flying Mint Bunny told me, I can't tell anyone at all about the countries "Oh... okay then, mind terring me what it was?" 'Shit' "Can't... it was just.. too much.. hey let's go inside I really need to get these things for mother.." "Hm ... hai, let's go" we go inside 'okayy first thing on the list... make-up; red lipstick, black liner, neon color eyeshadows.. the hell? she hates neon colors' I shrug and go to the make-up section to see if there's any of that stuff. Suddenly I run into someone "oh pardon, ma cheri~" "hm?" I look up at him 'wow, this dude looks alot like France, sounds like him too.. I wonder' "*uses my british accent* Oh it's no problem at all~" He looks at me in abit of shock "Your...british?" "Why yes~ *smirks* Is there a problem with it love?" "I just... don't get along with british people very vell" "Hmm..I see, what's your name love?" "Moi name? It's Francis Bonnefoy~" I knew it! "AHA! *back to my normal voice* your France! I knew it!" He looks at me scared "H-How did you know?! and I zhought you vere british!" I smirk "I lied muhahaha~! aslo I know everything frog face!" "Oi! Don't call me zhat! You sound like zhat black sheep of europe!" "AYE! don't call England that!" "Vhy not?! I can call zhat-" "Hey! What's going on here?!" I turn around and see Cecily looking at me and frog face angrily. "Bonjour ma cheri~" Cecily looks at me confused and back at France "um...konishiwa *she bows abit*" "ohohohohoh~ your Japanese?" "Harf Japanese, harf American.. wait.. you sound famirar..." she thinks for abit and looks at me shocked "Is that...France?!" I nod abit 'oh noez she wasn't suppose to find out!' "Ohohohohoh you know about me too ma cheri?" "Hai! Didn't you know? your famous!" "She has a point.. frog face" "Don't-*he sighs* nevermind. So you are ma fan, oui?" He smirks at her. "Hai!" I faceplam "Oi! I thought Japan was your favorite Cecily?!" "Oh hai, he's one of my favorites, so is France" I sigh "Fine, hey France, did you come alone or are any of the other countries here?" "Non I brought zhat jerk, England and loud mouth America with me." I felt my face heat up two of my favorites are here! It's a dream come true~ "R-Really?!" "Oui...*he looks behind me* speaking of zhe devil.." I turn around and I see a guy with dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes and really bushy eyebrows and is dressed quite fancy 'omg it's England!omgomgomgomgomg!' "Oi! Frog! Why did you leave me and Am-..Alfred alone in the food area?!" France simply ignored him and I punched his arm "Aye! Answer him frog face!" I heard England chuckle and I felt my face heat up again, France rolled his eyes and started having a convo with Cecily who was seeing the make-up. "*glares at France* How rude!" I look at England who was smiling at me "I don't think we have met, My name's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland~" he holds my hand up and kisses it. My face turns bright red "I-I'm Annie.. A-Annie Jones" I smiled cutely as possible "Shy one aren't you? *he chuckles* well it's a pleasure to meet you love" I think I'm in love "Y-Yes it's pleasure~" I see that he's still holding my hand I feel like my face turned a darker shade of red if possible. "Hey, Is that me... on your shirt?" "Huh? *looks at my shirt and thinks 'shit I forgot I was wearing this! He must think I'm one of his crazy fangirls'* I...I...um yes? -sweat drop-" he looks at me surprised 'why is he surprised?' "Wow I can't believe I actually still have fans *he smiles*" "eh? Of course you do you have alot of fans out there~" "Wow, thats great! I was getting worried people were forgetting about us nations, so Annie, your American?" "Half American, half Mexican" I state proudly "Ohh That explains the curl" I looked at him confused "What curl?" He tugs abit at something, I felt my face heat up 'why do I feel all... in that mood now... wait I have a curl like Italy's and I didn't notice it?!' I look into a mirror and see the curl, it's just like Italy's but it's under my ear instead of on top. "Are you alright love?" I see England giving me a worried look "Y-Yes it's just I've never noticed it before aslo...when you tugged on it I-I ... uhh... I think it's somewhat like Italy's.. " I see England's face turn abit red. I couldn't help but to giggle. "O-Oh I'm sorry Annie.." "Apology accepted *smiles*" He smiles back. "I see Angleterre has a new lover. Ohohohohoho" Me and England blush more "SHUT UP FROG!" We say in unison (is that how say it? O.o). I felt my face heat up more... for once old frog face might be right, maybe.

* * *

***sighs* I know the countries identities are suppose to be a secret... I'll fix that later ;v; **


End file.
